At present, optical communication is highly miniaturized and fast. As optical modules play an important role in facilitating the development and modernization of the optical communications industry, smaller and faster optical modes are continuously needed. Miniaturization brings more and more functional blocks and/or structures integrated into a limited device space, and accordingly, the connections and/or interface(s) between the optical module and the communication system become more complicated.
Optical signal transmission and conversion in optical modules are the building blocks of optical communication. For this purpose, a great number of optical transmitters, receivers and photoelectric detectors are employed in optical modules. As printed circuit boards are put in use, optical transmitters, receivers and photoelectric detectors are attached to positions on the PCB in an optical module. The circuitry on the PCB is configured to link the devices together properly. In this way, the production cost of optical modules goes down greatly, while the structure of the device generally becomes more compact.
One typically utilizes optical coupling and/or connecting devices to transmit the optical signals from optical transmitters on a PCB in an optical module, or guide incoming optical signals from an external optical device (e.g., a client) to photoelectric detectors on a PCB in an optical module. However, the cost and complexity of conventional optical coupling and/or connecting devices is high. Many conventional optical coupling and/or connecting devices employ a plurality of individual optical lenses to focus, change or conduct light paths of optical signals, and the installation and production of such individual lenses may be unacceptably complicated, costly and/or inefficient.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.